


Descended From Moonlight

by orphan_account



Series: Descended From Moonlight [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 'K?, And Gaea..., And Kronos..., And that son of Nemesis in series 1..., Camp Half Blood, Child of Artemis, F/M, Forget I said anything :(, Luke..., M/M, My take for a third series, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, Trials of Apollo Never Happened, Uses Heroes of Olympus Point Of View Concepts, Well - Freeform, Who doesn't love this camp?, i guess?, i'll add tags as i go, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: PERCYdidn't expect o find a demigod girl dressed in rags on the street. He didn't expect the girl to be born to a maiden goddess. He most certainly didn't expect he girl to fall for him.NICOcould sense a lot about the new girl. He knew she was independent. He knew she was brave when she needed to be. He didn't know his past would come to haunt him with someone so much like his sister though.DIANAHolly Winters. She had never imagined she would be born to gods. She had never dreamed of being a hero. She most certainly never foresaw being a broken vow.Join demigods, old and new, in the first exciting book of the Descended From Moonlight series.





	1. PERCY, PART I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy finds a demigod. Dressed in rags. Sitting on a curb. Oh...

**W** **HEN HE SAW THE GIRL,** he froze.

In the pouring, freezing rain, there was a girl crying on a street curb. Percy had been heading to home after a quick stop to the corner store, but now he stopped.

Percy looked at the girl in front of him.

The girl was dressed in rags, her pitch-black hair dirty. She was sobbing, and Percy could see what seemed to be blood in her hands. 

He crossed the street and went up to the girl. His mom would understand.

The girl sobbed, but Percy sat beside her, taking off his jacket to give to her. The girl tensed, and suddenly froze, as if she had been frozen in time.

Percy looked at her, worried. “I-it’s okay. I’m here to help you.” Percy said. The girl nervously took the jacket and wrapped it around herself. She looked at Percy, and the son of the sea god couldn’t help but think she was cute, albeit roughed up.

She had pale skin - more pale than Nico even, with gentle features, and beautiful grey eyes - not calculating like Annabeth’s, but more gentle, like someone similar to Hazel would have. She seemed fifteen or sixteen, Percy couldn’t be sure. And she had a little scar just below her lip, on the left side. It was shaped like a crescent moon. Percy felt alarms go off in his head at this, but didn’t react.

“Who are you?” Percy asked. The girl looked at him, answering without hesitation. “Diana Holly Winters.” Then, more shy than before. “What about you?” Percy answered Diana’ questions. Who he was, where he was from, why he cared for this girl he didn’t know. That one seemed to be a mix of happiness for someone who cared, and depression, from the way she said it.

Percy was about to answer when he saw someone in the distance. He couldn’t make out the face, but the Stygian iron blade he knew. It was Nico di Angelo, the pale friend in question. If two demigods met this girl at once… Was Nico bringing her to camp?

“Do you have anywhere to go?” Percy asked the girl, but looking at Nico. Percy understood the simple nod Nico gave him, before the son of Hades vanished into the shadows.

The girl, on the other hand, shook her head in response to the question. Percy told her that something important was waiting for her. Somewhere to sleep, eat, make new friends.

Percy hadn’t meant to, but the girl looked so hopeful, Percy knew she was crying tears of joy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana will make sense in due time.  
> Holly is named after Holly Short, from a great book series.  
> Winters I just liked.


	2. PERCY, PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy brings Diana to Camp Half-Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betareader: CoolGuyMcGee.

**_SOMETHING ABOUT DIANA MADE HIM CURIOUS._ **

The teen girl was a mystery. That much was clear.

She was very shy, and she seemed to be on guard ever since she got to Camp Half-Blood. Percy showed Diana the cabins. Explaining how each god and goddess had one - or at least, a few of them. He explained the camp in need of some repairs, and that she would be with Hermes’ children until she was claimed by a god or goddess.

Diana took all of this quite well, and although he’d never admit it, she was a faster learner than he was when he first arrived.

It would be a week until Percy found out the truth about her.

* * *

 

Over the next little while, Diana tried various activities. She most definitely had  _ severe  _ ADHD, almost up there with Leo, who had returned the week before. Against all odds, Leo had survived, apparently taking the physician's cure for himself with Festus, and even managed to save Calypso - Percy felt guilty every time he saw her.

Diana was most definitely very agile and clever, with amazing reflexes. Alarms kept going off in Percy’s head, but he couldn’t piece it together.

Why did Diana Winters confuse him so much?

* * *

 

It had been seven days, and the girl Diana hadn’t been claimed. Had the gods broken yet another promise?

Whatever the cause was, Percy was furious of the entire thing. The gods had promised on the River Styx. They vowed to claim their children. All of them. And so far, Diana was still undetermined. But it was almost time for Capture the Flag, though. Percy needed to freakin’ relax, and make a strategy. Annabeth would help. It was Poseidon, Zeus, Athena, Hades, Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, and Aphrodite versus the rest of the cabins.

But Percy realized then and there something was up. Because Diana and everything about her was one mystery. The son of Hades joining Capture the Flag the same week? That was a mystery of its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on a cover for DFM. Just need to scan it onto my PC and add text.
> 
> Also, Nick is he narrator of Chapter 3. Diana is C4.


	3. NICO, PART III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The son of Hades has suspicions of this Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaread by CoolGuyMcGee

**NICO COULD SENSE SOMETHING OFF ABOUT DIANA.** He didn’t know what, but he wouldn’t give up there.

He was glad his boyfriend was helping though. The Son of Hades wasn’t generally considered calm and warming, him stalking someone would end in a smack upside the head if he didn’t fight back.

Will Solace served as his spy, when Nico pieced everything together. The agility was well proven with her general speed, her dexterity was well shown in weaving, and an amazing aim with an bow and arrow in archery practice. Everything pointed to Diana being to daughter of Apollo. So… Why did Nico feel that wasn’t right, aside from the fact Apollo claimed all his children as quick as he could - making him somewhat unique up until Percy had made the gods promise to claim them.

Nico was in the forest, during Capture the Flag. First time he had ever really played; he had been in the Labyrinth until it was destroyed, coming up with schemes during the end of the Titan War, going back and forth between camps until he was kidnapped byghe twins, and then transporting a ivory statue of the wisdom goddess. He didn’t stay at Camp long enough, generally. Not that he was going to play still, he was here to spy for himself. But something about this Diana interested him.

That, and she reminded Nico of Bianca.

* * *

 

The girl was wandering around. Nico was following behind, hiding in the shadows - the way mortals did it, not literal shadow magic - as ironic as it was, Nico had formed a fear of the dark since he shadow-travelled with the Parthenos - Nico wasn’t shadow-travelling anytime soon. She had Bianca’ height, her face… At least, Nico thought that’s what it’d look like, had Bianca become sixteen or seventeen.

She moved with agility and carefulness, like Bianca did. Hell, if Diana became a Hunter of Artemis he wouldn’t be… Surprised…..

Nico froze in place for a moment, but rushed forward to stay on Diana’ tail. Everything was clicking into place.

The agility and dexterity of a Hunter. Her black hair. Her very name. Diana, the Roman form of…

Suddenly, people were coming, for the Flag. Nico muttered under his breath a prayer to a goddess.

“I may be wrong, but if I’m right, claim Diana. Please?” Nico asked the goddess he believed was Diana’s mother.

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Nico was about to depart when he saw a silver halo of sorts above Diana. A bow shaped like a crescent moon, taut with a arrow. The first sign of anyone born to...

Everyone froze in front of the daughter of moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say, anyone cares to collab?

**Author's Note:**

> The first book of _Descended From Moonlight_.


End file.
